paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The new pup!!!!!
The pups waited impatiently as they waited to see the new pup His name was Shooter, and could handle the most dangerous emergencies, like robberies or shootings His vehicle was camouflaged as well as his paw patrol suit, and he had all minds of gadgets, like grenades, smoke bombs, and all sorts of guns He was a K9 like Chase, and before he joined the paw patrol he was in the army He has 1 brother and 2 sisters " Shooter " .His dislikes are bad people .He is a good sharp shooter when it comes to being a sniper .favorites, his freinds " Shooters vehicle " His vehicle is were he keeps all of his guns and gadgets, and has guns stationed on the sides of it, just in case he needs to go on full vehicle combat, it can go into house mode, stealth mode, and fighting mode If you push the red button with a picture of a bullet on it, that activates the guns and fires the guns, if you push the dark green button, it turns it into stealth mode, if you pull the lever on the right, it activates battle mode and if you hit the second level on the right side, it activates house mode " A pup in combat " On a rescue they had one day, Shooter and Chase we're chosen to go fight someone who was shooting at the park, when they got there, Chases vehicle emeidietly took damage due to enemy fire, shooter gave Chase an M60 while shooter gave himself a sniper rifle, Shooter took aim and commenced fire at the bad guys, all the pups were watching from the lookout as the shoot out kept going When Shooter took aim at the bad guys again, he was shot in the shoulder, all the rest of the pups came right away, right when the hospital pup Katie was coming as well, she came to Shooters aid as he still faught the bad guys, all the other pups got guns and helped to Shooter was losing lots of blood and fast, when there were less bad guys, they took him to the hospital right away When the bad guys were all down, they all went to the hospital and brought him a captain badge for his heroic actions on the battle field, Katie came out and said that they removed the bullet, but he was gonna be in a little bit of pain for a while Shooter was a tough pup, so he was gonna be fine from the wound When he was ok, they all were so happy that he was ok, he was also the captian of best shooter He was a wise and fierce pup, and knew what to do in bad emergencies,the paw patrol members were p.s. happy to have him, and he was happy to be there Later on, he got his sharp shooter badge " Shooters goal in life " When Shooter was just a little puppy, his family was killed and shooter wanted to avenge them ever sence that, now he is doing what he wants to do, that is to make the world a safer place Shooter was always alert and ready to fight when ever he was needed, he swore to protect his friends, cause he Wasent gonna lose his friends to " Shooters close friends " Chase, Zuma, Rocky, Marshall, Tundra, and Skye Chase, Zuma, Rocky, And Marshall are there when he wants to show off like guys do, and teach them how to use defensive weapons Tundra and Skye are there when he wants to have someone to talk to about personall stuff Life continued for Shooter as he still worked for the paw patrol making the world a safer place and protecting his friends from threats and danger THE END, If you liked it please leave a comment, more stories on shooter are coming soon